The Best Birthday Surprise
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday! When she get's home everyone but Naruto is there. Where is he? Rated for nudity. NaruHina HinaNaru NarutoxHinata


BIMH: Another oneshot! Hooray! This is something I made up a while back out of season but I need to get it out of my head, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto ist nlicht meine ("Naruto is not mine" in German)

The Best Birthday Surprise, Ever

Today is Hinata's birthday, and everyone is getting something ready, Team 7 is making a giant cake so someone can pop out of it, Team 8 is distracting Hinata, Team 10 is getting the refreshments and snacks together, and Team Gai is setting the decorations.

* * *

Out in the market, Team 7 is getting the supplies for the cake.

"Eggs?" Asked Sakura.

"Check." Naruto said.

"Flour?"

"Check." Said Sasuke.

"Sugar?"

"Yup."

"Ok that's everything, let's go."

The three left the store and headed to the Hyuuga household.

* * *

"C'mon Hinata, this way." Said Kiba leading her in some random direction.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Said Shino.

* * *

Back in the market, Team 10 has most of the drinks and snacks ready.

"We have the fruit punch right?" Shikamaru asked. (Because even though he's lazy, he's the organized one.)

"Sure do." Said Ino.

"Chips and dip?"

"Yes." Said Chouji eyeing the barbeque chips.

Ino slapped his hands as he was going to reach in the bag.

"Don't eat the chips! Do you want to ruin Hinata's party?"

"No." He said holding his hand.

"Good, now let's go, everyone's waiting." Shikamaru said, leading the group in the direction of the Hyuuga house.

* * *

"I swear it's just right around the corner." Said Kiba.

"And no Byakugan, it needs to stay a surprise." Said Shino.

"Fine." Said Hinata.

* * *

Inside the Hyuuga house, a green blur ran around the room, placing streamers everywhere.

"Is that everything?" asked Tenten.

"I believe so." Said Neji with his arms crossed.

"Yosh! This will be the best party ever because it contains the fountain of youth!" Yelled Lee.

Team 7 entered the room, everyone holding the bags containing cake ingerdients.

"Where's the kitchen?" Asked Sakura.

"Around the corner on the left."

"Great. Let's make the best cake ever!" Yelled Naruto.

With that they left for the kitchen.

* * *

"Where are we Kiba?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes Kiba, where are we?" Asked Shino.

Akamaru popped out of his jacket and barked, "Arf!"

"Yeah now that you mention it, crap, we took a wrong turn back there."

Hinata had a feeling they were just distracting her. Little did she know how right she was.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga's kitchen, Team 7 is putting the finishing touches on the cake.

"Alright, so some one needs to get in the cake and surprise HInata." Said Sakura.

"I think the dobe should do it." Said Sasuke.

"Why should I?"

"Well because," said Sakura. "I think it would be really special if you did it."

"Hmph. Ok."

Naruto was just barely able to squeeze though the entrance.

_Woah it's hot in here._ He thought_ I need to take my shirt off._

"When we say to Hinata 'blow out your candles, and make a wish, count to ten then pop out ok?"

"Whatever." Said Naruto.

* * *

Back in the main room everything was ready. The decor was set, the gifts off to the side with the snacks, and everyone except Neji was in their hiding place.

"Ok Hinata's being lead back to the front door, when the lights turn on, everyone yell 'surprise'!"

* * *

Outside the house, Kiba and Shino lead a blindfolded Hinata to the front door.

"Ok when I say three, take off your blindfold. One... Two... Three!"

Hinata took it off, only to find herself outside her house. "Real funny guys." She said as he opened the door. "Man it's dark." she turned on the lights.

* * *

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Hinata!" everyone excluding Naruto yelled.

"Wow, this is great! Everyone's here except...Naruto." She said disappointed.

"Oh no worries Hinata, he's just getting some stuff. He'll be back when you blow out your candles."

"Oh ok."

* * *

As the party went on, Naruto sat inside the cake sweating like crazy in his underwear. _I'd take them off, but it's just not right going freebird like that._

Finally it was time for the cake. _Naruto's still not here yet, I hope he didn't want to ditch my party._

The whole group sang happy birthday, then Sakura said, "Go on, blow out the candles and make a wish."

_Now's my cue. _

One...Two...Three...Four...

Hinata walked up to the giant cake, and whispered to herself, "I wish Naruto was here and that I could be brave enough to tell him how I feel."

Six...Seven...

It was loud enough for Naruto to hear it. _She has feelings for me? Crap. That explains everything! Oh well here goes._

Eight...Nine...

She leaned in and blew out her candles, the darkness appearing as the flames died.

Ten!

As Naruto jumped out, his sweaty underwear got caught on the way out. Appearing outside, everyone gasped as he yelled, "Happy Birthday Hinata!" He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It took a moment for her to register what just happened. A nude Naruto stood there as a red faced Hinata fell to the ground. Fainted.

"Hey does anyone feel a draft?" said Naruto as he turned to the others, earning a shriek from everyone as they ran away.

Hinata thought to herself, _Best Birthday surprise, ever._

* * *

AN: So what do you think? It felt a little rushed but it was good was it not? Review please!


End file.
